


The Space Between The Things You Know

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you uh, found my gift?” Liam asks hesitantly, fingers just ghosting over the hem of Niall’s knickers before making their way further up again. </p><p>Niall nods in response, shivering a bit when Liam runs his blunt nails across his spine. </p><p>“Is it okay? I wasn’t sure and I know we haven’t really talked about it but I just thought--” </p><p>“Perfect,” Niall interrupts him, with a mumble.</p><p>--</p><p>Or in which Liam takes care of Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between The Things You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hindsight/gifts).



> Thank you first and foremost to the lovely [Loey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven) for setting up this exchange again! It's been just as fun this time around as it was the last! Also massive thank you to [Jaya](http://j4ya.tumblr.com) for the quick but thorough beta!!! Lastly, thanks as always to those I bugged through the writing process :)
> 
> This is for the amazing [Nadine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hindsight)! Really hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> I do not own One Direction and this is clearly fictional. Title is from Mariana's Trench's "Beside You".

Niall lets out a steady stream of curses as he fumbles with his keys, too tired to be dealing with something like this right now. Physical therapy was completely unbearable today, his trainer pushing him hard enough that he feels about ready to fall over and his knee is protesting loudly just from the pressure of holding him upright. All he wants is to get inside so he can have a shower and maybe a cuddle with Liam afterwards if he’s willing.  
   
He finds the right key finally, cheering quietly when it clicks into place and he gets the door to his flat open. It’s dark when he stumbles in, though, and he pouts a little, turning on the light.  
   
“Liam?” he calls. There’s no answer as Niall slips off his shoes and places them on the rack by the door, and he frowns as he walks through the quiet, seemingly empty flat. Hopefully Liam’s just napping because Niall’s not really in the mood to be on his own at the moment.  
   
The door to Niall’s bedroom is shut. There’s a note taped onto it written in Liam’s familiar scrawl, a script that usually indicates that he was probably rushed as he wrote down the words.  
   
_hi babe, remembered i had to run out and get something. hope pt went well. i ran you a bath, hope it’s still warm when you get back! should be returning soon. love you. L xx_  
   
Niall’s face softens as he steps into his room, and he begins stripping immediately, not bothering to place his clothes neatly into the hamper like he usually would - anything to soothe the aching of his muscles is way too appealing at the moment.  
   
The en-suite bathroom is all steamy, and Niall smiles when he runs a hand through the water filling the tub. It’s the perfect temperature and filled with the sweet smelling bubbles that came in the bath set Harry gave them as a housewarming gift.  
   
It’s been ages since Niall’s had a proper bubble bath, and he lets out a rather embarrassing moan as he slips into the warm water. He can already feel his muscles start to relax and he’s pretty sure the only way this would be more perfect was if it was Liam’s chest against his back instead of the hard porcelain. For now, though, this will do.  
   
\--  
   
Niall soaks for nearly an hour, and he’s not surprised when he steps back into his room and finds Liam’s hoodie in a puddle by the bed and his shoes by the door. He is surprised, though, by the small black bag in the middle of his messy cheetah print bedsheets, another note propped up against it.  
   
_wasn’t sure if you’d want this now but i know you had a hard day and thought you’d like it. sorry if i’m completely wrong and it’s not what you need today :( L xx_  
   
Niall picks up the bag, skin buzzing in anticipation because he feels like he knows what it is. He shifts through crinkly tissue paper before his fingers find something softer, and his breath catches a bit as he pulls out what’s inside.  
   
It’s a pair of knickers, snowy white and made completely of soft lace that catches against Niall’s fingers. He feels overly warm all of a sudden, a low whine building in the back of his throat and his skin feeling too tight for his bones. They haven’t talked about this in a while, not since Niall first brought it up with a bit of hesitancy, and he wonders how much Liam’s been thinking about this. Liam picked this out himself with Niall in mind. He did this for Niall, even if he still doesn’t understand it all.  
   
Niall takes a few deep, calming breaths before letting the towel around his waist drop, slipping into the knickers right afterwards. They fit nearly perfectly, the waistband just a tad tight around the soft part of Niall’s waist. His cock isn’t too hard yet so he tucks it easily into the front and a quick peek in the mirror reveals that the back lifts just high enough to emphasize the pert swell of his bum. Niall feels flushed and pleased; the buzzing he’d felt earlier has died down to a gentle hum that resonates in his bones as he takes a longer look in the mirror and examines how bright the fabric looks even against his pale skin. He’s warm all over, a bit of pink rising up his chest. His hair is flat and fluffy and his eyes wide and he feels soft and, most importantly, _pretty_.  
   
Before stepping out of the room, Niall slips Liam’s hoodie on, smiling when he realizes it’s one of the larger ones that’s loose on Liam and even bigger on Niall, who’s narrower at the waist and shoulders. Niall likes how the bottom hem falls just slightly past hips so the white lace is still visible and how he feels like he’s surrounded by Liam and his scent and the general warmth and comfort that basically defines him.  
   
\--  
   
Liam’s lying on the couch when Niall pads into the living room, eyes closed like he’s taking a nap. However, when Niall fits himself easily into the tiny space between Liam and the back of the couch, Liam’s hand comes up immediately to rest on the small of Niall’s back. Niall curls himself around Liam, tucking his face into the crook of Liam’s neck as Liam’s hand travels underneath his hoodie to rest on Niall’s bare skin, still a bit damp from his shower.  
   
“I see you uh, found my gift?” Liam asks hesitantly, fingers just ghosting over the hem of Niall’s knickers before making their way further up again.  
   
Niall nods in response, shivering a bit when Liam runs his blunt nails across his spine.  
   
“Is it okay? I wasn’t sure and I know we haven’t really talked about it but I just thought--”  
   
“Perfect,” Niall interrupts him, with a mumble. He hooks a leg over Liam’s to press closer. He’s pretty much half hard now, and the drag of his cock against the lace as he ruts a bit into Liam’s hip is satisfying, but not in an urgent way. He likes this part, where it’s just the two of them pressed together, Liam’s fingers digging into his skin.  
   
“Can you tell me what you want?” Liam asks. Niall feels fingers in his hair and he looks up to see Liam biting down on his lip nervously, eyes still unsure. “I want to do this right. Want to take care of you, yeah? Like you said you liked. But don’t want to mess it up.”  
   
“Just this is okay for now,” Niall hums, placing a soft kiss against Liam’s neck. “‘M a bit tired.”  
   
Liam returns a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing soothing circles against Niall’s back. “‘Course, babe. Anything you want.”  
   
Niall cuddles as close as he can get to Liam’s side, enjoying his attention and the feel of lace against his skin. Quietly, Liam starts to sing something familiar that Niall can’t exactly place at the moment, but it’s calm and pretty and soon, Niall finds himself drifting off to sleep.  
   
\--  
   
When Niall wakes, he’s alone on the couch, an afghan thrown over him to keep him covered. He lies there for a minute because he’s warm and cozy and the couch still smells like the distinct musky, boyish scent that Niall’s come to associate with Liam. His stomach rumbles a bit, though, and he also catches a whiff of pasta in the air so he he gets up finally, stretching his still sore muscles before shuffling towards the kitchen.  
   
Liam’s got his back towards him, facing the stove, so Niall goes and hugs him around the middle, pressing his nose into Liam’s shoulder. Liam leans back against him slightly with a surprised giggle as he stirs sauce into the pasta.  
   
“Have a nice nap, babe?” he asks, turning off the stove. “Was just about to wake you.”  
   
Niall just nods, getting out of Liam’s way by hopping on the counter next to the stove. The marble is cool against his bare thighs and he can feel goosebumps forming on his skin despite the heat still radiating off the burner beside him. Liam makes a space for himself between Niall’s legs, kissing him softly with one hand on his face and one hand firm and warm on his thigh.  
   
“Do you want dinner first?” Liam asks, and Niall shivers a bit when Liam’s knuckles brush against his hardening cock as his hand comes to rest on his hip.  
   
“Um, not yet, if that’s okay?” Niall replies. His head is swimming a bit, skin tingling again because Liam is right here and the want feels more urgent and intense the longer Liam plays with the hem of his panties, fingers slipping under the waistband briefly every few seconds.  
   
Liam brings Niall down for a kiss again, one with a bit more bite than the last. “Whatever you want, babe. Tell me what you need.”  
   
It’s hard to miss how earnestly Liam’s looking at Niall right now, his warm eyes sincere and open. Niall’s chest tightens a bit at how Liam bites his lip expectantly because he’s pretty sure Liam wants this just as badly as Niall does and it’s just _so much_.  
   
“Just want you,” Niall admits honestly, his heart beating a bit erratically.  
   
Liam nods before bringing their mouths together, kissing Niall slow and deep and thorough. His hands slip under Niall’s thighs and he pulls them slightly and Niall takes the cue to slide off the counter until his feet are back on the floor. He lets Liam crowd him against the counter as they continue to kiss, Liam biting at Niall’s lips until they feel almost sore and his thumbs rubbing tiny circles into Niall’s hip bones where his hands have come to rest.  
   
It’s all they do for a little bit. Liam kisses him and sucks tiny marks onto his jaw and neck and Niall feels good despite his aching knee and the slight pain in his back where the counter is digging into it. He likes Liam’s hands on him, likes Liam’s mouth on him. He feels safe and he feels loved and most importantly, Liam keeps whispering praises against his skin that makes him feel wanted.  
   
Niall’s surprised when Liam sinks to his knees, nudging Niall’s thighs open further. He ignores where Niall’s cock is achingly hard and wet beneath the lace now, instead opting to bite the soft, pale flesh of Niall’s thighs, making Niall practically keen. Liam’s got his hands wrapped around the back of Niall’s knees, his thumb running softly over the jagged scar on the left one.  
   
“So pretty, did you know that, Ni?” Liam asks, finally nosing at Niall’s dick through his knickers. “Can you take your top off babe? Want to see how flushed you are right now.”  
   
Niall nods frantically, head getting stuck in his haste to get Liam’s hoodie off quickly. Liam’s giggling softly, and it makes Niall smile too, reminds him that despite the scary intensity of the curling need in his belly, it’s Liam between his legs right now, and he knows that Liam will take care of him.  
   
“Look so good,” Liam smiles before he begins mouthing at Niall’s cock. “Want to suck you off, yeah? Make you feel good. Is that okay?”  
   
“Yeah, fuck. Please, Liam,” Niall says, his short nails scratching against the cabinets behind him.  
   
Liam tugs on Niall’s knickers so they slip just under Niall’s balls and his cock is hanging hard and heavy between his legs. “Want to keep ‘em on like this? Or would you prefer them off?” Liam asks, snapping the waistband of the knickers just hard enough so it stings a bit when it makes contact with his skin.  
   
“This is good,” Niall strangles out as Liam wraps a large hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. “On is good.”  
   
Liam smiles a bit cheekily before ducking down to suck at Niall’s balls, hand still pumping him slowly. He makes his way up Niall’s cock steadily before finally licking the tip and slipping it into his mouth. The inside of Liam’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect and Niall scrambles to grip onto the counter as Liam goes down on him painstakingly slow.  
   
Niall lets out a loud moan when Liam’s nose reaches the dark hair at the base of his cock and finally begins to bob his head, deep-throating him earnestly. Liam’s fingers are digging into Niall’s arse under the lace, like he’s trying to get Niall further into his mouth, and every time Niall feels his cock hit the back of Liam’s throat, his knees buckle slightly and he becomes very thankful that he has the counter for support.  
   
There’s spit dribbling down Liam’s chin when he pulls off for a second, but then he’s back on Niall’s cock again, sucking on the head and occasionally running his tongue over the slit. Niall’s thighs are trembling with the effort of keeping himself standing upright but he feels better than he has all day, all of Liam’s attention on him when he knows he must look obscene fucking into Liam’s mouth and on the brink of going over the edge.  
   
Niall comes finally when Liam starts tugging on his knickers, the back digging between his arse cheeks and giving him that final push to spill into Liam’s mouth. Liam sucks him through it all until Niall’s begging for him to stop and Niall’s legs finally give out under him. Liam’s quick though, supporting Niall under his knees and back so his knee doesn’t hit the tiled floor and quickly cradling him to his chest.  
   
Niall feels pliant and fucked out, curling himself into Liam as Liam tucks his soft and sensitive cock back into his knickers and just holds him for a second as Niall comes down.  
   
“Feel better?” Liam asks, when Niall’s breathing has steadied a little. He’s carding his fingers through Niall’s hair slowly and Niall leans into the touch.  
   
“Yeah, loads,” Niall smiles lazily against Liam’s skin and Liam laughs, kissing him lightly on the soft spot behind his ear.  
   
\--  
   
Liam reheats dinner and Niall complains a lot less than usual that they just fucked in the kitchen, “ _which is where we eat, Liam_.” Niall slips Liam’s hoodie back on and they curl on the couch where they watch a re-run of Friends as Liam spoon-feeds Niall despite Niall’s protests that he can do it by himself.  
   
Later Liam carries Niall to their bedroom, fucking him slow and thorough on his belly. Niall insists on keeping the knickers on again, loving the drag of his cock against the lace as Liam fucks into him. They’re left a bit of a sticky mess, though, when Niall finally comes, but it’s worth it for how sated Niall feels afterward.  
   
Liam draws them another steaming bath with more of Harry’s scented soap and this time Niall gets to relax his back against Liam’s firm chest like he wanted to earlier that night. His muscles are still sore but it’s the good kind of ache, one that he hopes lasts for days.  
   
“Thank you for this,” Niall sighs as Liam scrubs at his chest and belly with a soapy flannel.  
   
“Told you,” Liam hums, kissing his shoulder, “just want to take care of you. Always. I’m glad this worked out. Was a bit nervous, if I’m being honest.”  
   
“It was just what I needed,” Niall admits. “Absolutely brilliant. Love you so much.”  
   
Niall tips his head back onto Liam’s shoulder as Liam scrubs up his arm, loving the warmth of the water and the warmth of Liam against him and the comfort of being right where he is at this moment. Even without Liam’s answering, “I love you too,” he knows that it’s the absolute truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Say hi to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sunshinexbomb) or on [tumblr](http://notsoaccidentalkiss.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
